


Death and the Maiden

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Hamilton - Miranda, Leverage, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, M/M, Persephone and Hades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the first two pictures in <a href="http://macaroon22.tumblr.com/post/138813785526/i-fell-in-love-with-raiseaglassto-freedom">this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the under side of the war

**Author's Note:**

> Enabled by El and Anna.

“If you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for?” Alexander asks, and Aaron doesn’t answer the question. 

“I’ll see you on the other side of the war,” is all he says, because he definitely can’t tell Alexander that he and his wife are still in a period of Olympus-mandated separation. Besides, it doesn’t matter – they’ve both done this dance for centuries. Waiting another year until they can actually be with each other is over isn’t a hardship, especially considering the fact that they can still write letters to each other in the meantime.

“I’ll see you on the other side of the war,” Alexander replies, drawing him back to the present, and there’s that spark in his eyes that’s the only resemblance between Alexander and his father. 

Alexander rushes off, leaving Aaron alone. He pulls out a piece of paper and starts writing a reply to Theodosia’s latest letter.

_My dearest Persephone,  
I know you grow impatient for us to be reunited, but you must wait. It is less than a year now until we can be together, and James does not have long to live. Oh, don’t worry – Parker was the incarnation that imprisoned Pirithous, not Aaron. Still, he is in a war, and those always increase the population of my realm._

_I’ve checked up on the garden in the palace, and it’s doing quite well, but I’ve also started a garden here. I’ve had to pay others to tend to it, of course – you know of my utter lack of a green thumb – but it has actual flowers and living things. I’ll gladly relinquish it to your care when the time comes._

_I worry for Apollo’s son. He is brilliant – how could he not be? – but he fights like Ares. He will do great things, if he doesn’t get himself killed first. Still, when he dies, I would be glad for his company in the Elysian Fields, or even with us in the palace – he would certainly light the place up._

_I miss you, my love. I miss you with the aching cold of the winter and the strength of a summer sun. You know I am cold, no matter where I am, except when I am at your side. I’ve missed you and been with you over many lifetimes, and no matter how lonely I get, I’m always willing to wait for you._

_Your devoted husband,  
Hades_

He folds the paper and puts it in his jacket. He’ll send it to her tomorrow, but for now, the tavern is closing and he can’t travel to his house via his shadow chariot, so he’ll brave the cold and walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Alexander is Apollo's son in this.  
> 2- There's actually a myth that says that a mortal named Pirithous, along with Theseus, made a pact to marry daughters of Zeus. Theseus went after Helen, but Pirithous decided to go for Persephone. Because he knew about this, Hades tricked Theseus and Pirithous by inviting them to a banquet in the Underworld, but as soon as they sat down, their chairs basically imprisoned them. Theseus was rescued by Heracles, but Pirithous wasn't that lucky.


	2. don't steal from a thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, don't. Especially when the thief is Parker.

“Hey babe, what’s – why are there two people imprisoned in the chairs?” Hardison asked.

Parker smiled. “Theseus and Pirithous,” she said. “Pirithous wanted to steal you.”

Hardison looked askance at the two men. “Man, he ain’t even _hot_ ,” he replied, his voice sounding disgusted. “And did he even plan on _asking_ me?”

“Don’t think so,” Parker said. 

Hardison shook his head. “I swear, mortal men are all the same. Just _taking_ what they want. Oh, speaking of want, Eliot says he’s coming over for dinner and he’s gonna cook. He’s gonna use our kitchen because he wants to use some of the herbs in my herb garden.”

Parker shrugged. “Sounds good by me.”

Hardison could see that Parker was still a bit troubled, so he leaned over and whispered, “Do you want to go have sex on a pile of money?”

A delighted grin lit up Parker’s face. “A really big pile,” she said. “Come on, Hardison, let’s go!” 

She skipped out of the room, Hardison following behind.

 

“This sucks,” Pirithous said.

“Marrying Persephone was your bright idea,” Theseus snapped. 

Pirithous sighed. “Ugh, I’m hungry.”

Theseus let his head fall onto the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parker is Hades, Hardison is Persephone, and Eliot is Thanatos (the personification of death)


End file.
